storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and Gordon
|season= AmA |season_no=AmA.01 |number=146 |image1=File:Memories40.png |image2=File:Memories42.png |image3=File:ThomasandGordon3.png |imagewidth= |airdate= Coming Soon |writer= Rev W Awdry, Britt Allcroft, David Mitton Jacobacranmer |previous= |next= Thomas Comes to Breakfast }} is the first episode of the miniseries. Plot One morning, Gordon is resting at Knapford while noting to himself that being important can sometimes be very tiring, yet he must keep up on his appearance. Henry suddenly pulls up and wakes Gordon rudely, who becomes very cross, believing that an engine who has never had an accident should be respected. Percy arrives and innocently asks if jammed whistles and burst safety valves count as accidents. Gordon denies it and tells Percy that those sorts of malfunctions could happen to any engine, not like Henry who came off the rails. It is Henry's day to take the Express. As he prepares to leave, Gordon warns him not to come off the rails, much to his annoyance. When Henry leaves, Gordon is about to go back to sleep, but is soon awakened by his driver, who tells him that they have been asked to pull a special goods train. Gordon scoffs at the idea of having to take trucks, as he would rather take coaches. Gordon's fire is unable to burn right away, so Edward comes to push him to the turntable to be turned around. Gordon complains the whole way and Edward rebukes him as they reach the turntable. By now, the movement has gotten Gordon's fire burning nicely and making steam. As the turntable turns, Gordon is so cross that he is willing to do anything that stops him from taking the special regardless of the consequences. When the table turns halfway round, Gordon moves forward in an attempt to jam it like last time, but is unable to stop and slides down some old unused rails into a marshy ditch. Gordon is horrified and begs someone to get him out, but is crossly told by his crew that he was being silly and is stuck. In his office, the Fat Controller receives a phone call from the crew who tells him about Gordon's accident. Seeing Gordon from his window, he arranges to have Edward take the special train instead of Gordon, whom he decides to leave where he is for now, for they will get him out later with no time to bother him. Meanwhile, some little boys come by and start teasing Gordon with a rhyme, leaving him humiliated. Gordon stays in the ditch for hours until the workmen come to rescue him late at night. After extensive work preparing sleepers to keep him out of the mud, he is pulled out from the ditch by James and Henry. Afterwards, a filthy and disgraced Gordon crawls back to the shed, much sadder and wiser for his experience. The next day while Thomas is waiting at the junction, Gordon, who is in disgrace after recently causing trouble by falling into a ditch, pulls in with some trucks. As soon as Gordon stops, Thomas jokes about him smelling of ditch water. Before Gordon can respond, Thomas leaves with his coaches. Annie and Clarabel are shocked at Thomas' behaviour, and scold him for it. Thomas is pleased with his clever joke though and heads off to collect trucks at the lead mines, leaving his coaches still in shock. The mine was made a long time ago by miners who made tunnels under the ground. The roofs of the tunnels are strong enough to hold up trucks but not engines. At the points, there is a "Danger" board warning engines not to enter the area. Thomas has often tried to pass the board, but has always failed. This time however, he has made a plan. When his fireman leaves the cab to change the points, Thomas bumps the trucks hard and knocks his driver off the footplate allowing him to pass the board. Then he moves over the unsafe rails, which collapse and leave him lodged in a chasm, and feeling very silly. The Fat Controller appears, having seen everything. After telling Thomas off for his naughtiness, he begins to think about how to get Thomas out. A crane would be too heavy for the ground to support, so he decides to call in Gordon to pull Thomas out. Thomas feels uneasy about this, given how much he laughed at Gordon for his own accident. Shortly afterward with a winch attached to his buffer beam, Gordon heads to the rescue feeling much happier after hearing about Thomas's situation. Arriving at the scene, Gordon promises to get Thomas out "in a couple of puffs." A long cable is fastened between them and after a lot of hard work and pulling, Gordon is able to finally get Thomas out of the chasm. Thomas tells Gordon how sorry he is for his cheekiness earlier. Gordon accepts Thomas' apology and tells him that he found his joke very funny. Now both engines are in disgrace, so they agree to form an alliance and help each other in the future. With that, the two engines are coupled together and head back to the shed. Thomas and Gordon are puffing home together after having reconciled and formed an alliance. They arrive back at the sheds to discover decorations are being put up. Thomas wonders what is happening and the Fat Controller tells the engines that The Queen is coming to visit Sodor. The engines then wonder who will pull the Royal Train. Edward says he is too old and Gordon is still in disgrace. James thinks he will be chosen, but Henry disagrees, claiming James cannot climb hills, and then brags that he will pull the Royal Train and have a new coat of paint too. The next day, Henry's driver and fireman cover the cab to keep dry from the rain at Knapford. A painter is on a ladder above the line and when Henry's steam blows high into the air, the painter loses sight and then he and his paint pot fall onto Henry, much to the painter's fury. The Fat Controller then decides that Henry's appearance will not do for the Royal Train and that he must make other arrangements. Gordon and Thomas are waiting for the Fat Controller, who can see that both engines are sorry and a treat. He tells the two blue engines that Thomas will look after the coaches, Edward will go in front to clear the line and Gordon will pull the Royal Train. The great day comes and the engines are busy bringing in people from all over the island for the special occasion, and Edward soon steams in and declares that the Queen has arrived. Gordon then pulls into the station with the Queen and her train. The Fat Controller stands to attention and welcomes the Queen. She thanks him for a splendid ride and asks to see the engines. When Percy whistles and Toby rings and cheer for the Queen, Henry and James initially shush them but Percy and Toby ignore them by carrying the noise on, prompting the other engines to join in. When it is time to leave, the Queen speaks especially to Thomas (courtesy of providing her coaches), Edward and finally Gordon, who takes her home and all the engines whistle proudly. No one has ever felt prouder than those on the Fat Controller's railway. Characters * * * * * * * * * * Sir Topham Hatt * Queen Elizabeth II * Marklin * * Henrietta * Mrs. Kyndley * Jeremiah Jobling * Farmer Trotter Locations * Vicarstown Sheds * Tidmouth Sheds * * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * Lower Tidmouth * Knapford Station * The Lead Mines * Shunting Yards * The Lighthouse Trivia * This episode is an adaptation of the first season episodes, Off the Rails and Down the Mine and the fourth season episode, Paint Pots and Queens. * Stock footage from Memories and A Surprise for Jacob is used. Category:Episodes Category:Jacobacranmer's Episodes Category:Amazing Adventures Category:Amazing Adventures Episodes Category:Miniseries Episodes Category:Episodes about Thomas Category:Episodes About Gordon Category:Stories From Sodor